Case of Mis-soxen Identity
by akaeve
Summary: Tony loses a sock and Dobby finds one


Case of Mis-soxen Identity

"Mr Palmer…Mr Palmer, where are you. I really don't know where you disappear to but you have this most annoying habit of just going off and then coming back and….well hello who are you?" as Dr Mallard turned and looked down at the creature.

"I'm Dobby," the little creature replied.

"Oh I see, thought you were a Hobbit, any relation to a Hobbit?" Ducky now enquired looking quite perplexed at the Dobby.

"No I'm a house elf, Hobbits are well Hobbits," Dobby replied.

"I see, now how did you get here and what can I do for you?"

"I came to return this," as Dobby held out a sock.

"Hey that looks like one of Tony's; he's hopping about upstairs swearing that he had another one, but hi Dobby," Jimmy added smiling returning from wherever he had been.

"Socks are Dobby's favourite, favourite clothes, but I can't keep it so want to return it," Dobby added.

"Dr Mallard, you really don't know what that is, do you?" Jimmy questioned smiling a stupid smile.

"I do, it is a house elf, but how it got here I have no idea."

"Dobby, did you come through platform 9 ¾?" Jimmy quietly asked, bending down to face Dobby.

"No, Dobby came through that drawer," pointing at drawer 113.

"So this sock, let's take it back to Tony, shall we?" as Jimmy offered Dobby his hand, and Ducky watched as the two walked out the door to the stairs.

"Now Petty Officer what was I saying?" Dr Mallard now asked of his house guest.

-oOo-

"Hey where's my other sock, it was here a minute ago I'm sure," Tony shouted looking around, "If I find you've thrown out I'll…."

"What Tony," Ziva asked.

"Actually I would have thought it probably walked away itself seeing it is the same pair you have had on for days, it probably was looking for a laundry basket," Tim added.

"Ziva, Ziva, where's Gibbs," Abby shouted as she ran into the bullpen looking about, "There's someone wailing in the Ladies, you have to come Ziva and see who it is."

"Probably another poor female picked out for a job interview and Gibbs just reduced her to tears," Tony replied sarcastically.

"OK I will go with you Abby and see," Ziva answered getting up, as Abby now took her hand and half dragged her in the direction of the restroom.

They opened the door to the sound of wailing.

"Helloooo" Abby shouted, "Who are you?"

"I'm Moaning Myrtle! I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who, would ever talk about ugly miserable moping, Moaning Myrtle?" as Myrtle let out, a gut wrenching scream.

"A little sensitive isn't she?" Tony asked, now appearing at the rear with Dobby and Jimmy, "But did she say ugly miserable moping? Any friend of Delores Bromstead?"

"You have a Dolores too?" Dobby asked, still holding Jimmy's hand.

"No, we have a Delores in HR."

"How did she get here?" Ziva asked

"Does it matter, let's get back to the bullpen I need to find my other sock," Tony answered turning and walking away.

They all made their way back to the bullpen to see Tim talking to Gibbs.

"Ok Elflord….." Gibbs began to say.

"He's an Elflord?" Dobby asked all wide eyed. "My hero, my Boss."

"I'm not an Elflord…." Tim retorted.

"No, that my friend," as Tony looked at Dobby, "Is Special agent Timothy McGee, aka Thom E Gemcity, aka Elflord, he likes to play games. But has anyone see my sock?"

"Dobby likes to play games. Can I come home with you? Did you say sock?" as Dobby now produced one from behind his back, "Is this yours?"

"Hey where you find that?" as Tony made a dive for the sock, snatching from poor Dobby.

"Dobby free now, so can I come home with you Elflord?" looking all puppy eyed at Tim.

"I'm not sure, I am allowed a pet, but not roommates, overnight guests are fine," Tim now added beginning to look worried.

"Oi, where are you two going," Tony shouted at his socks as he saw them skip off and throw themselves into the nearest trash bin, "Boss, you any more socks?"

"So is someone going to tell me what is going on here?" as he looked at Dobby, "That a Hobbit?"

"NO," everyone shouted, "That's Dobby, he's a house elf."

"And who is wailing in the ladies restroom?"

"Dolores."

"Delores? What she crying about, Tony you haven't upset her again?" Gibbs questioned.

"No Boss, Dolores…..hey Dobby who is Dolores again, you never said," Tony shouted.

"She is Madam Undersecretary, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge, and she is a witch and a Ministry of Magic bureaucrat," Dobby replied quivering.

"A bureaucrat, we all have one of then looking over our shoulders," Gibbs whispered looking about for Vance, only to see Severus Snape standing there, the dark clock flowing gently, Dobby gasped and grabbed Tim's leg making him cry out in pain.

"Oi, watch what you're doing," he cried, looking down at the shaking creature.

"Who are you?" Gibbs shouted, "Thought you were Fornell for a moment but you're too tall."

"I'm Severus Snape, a wizard…."

"You from Oz then, are you the one who smuggled that Koala on board the sub?" Gibbs questioned looking slightly lost.

"I am a wizard from Hogwarts School and I am trying to locate Harry Potter," now looking about and seeing Jimmy began to smile a sly smile, "And I did so enjoy those "good old days" when I used to hang people up by toenails."

"Hey I remember a case like that, but it was fingernails," Jimmy replied now laughing.

"Are you not Harry Potter?" Severus asked looking at Jim.

"That Wizzy, is our Autopsy Gremlin," Tony added pointing, now wishing he hadn't seeing the eyes of Snape start to glow.

"Awww a gremlin," as Dobby now buried his face in Tim's trouser.

"Ouch."

"Jimmy Palmer pleased to meet you," as Jimmy offered a hand, "Not Harry Palmer, as some people have taken me for. It's something to do with the glasses."

"So not, Harry Potter?"

"WE SAID THAT," everyone shouted.

"Scussy Mr Wizard," as Abby raised her hand, "What have you done with Moaning Myrtle?"

"That was easy, flushed her, back down, the pan, now you Dobby, back from whence you came," as he pointed his wand at Dobby.

"Dobby wants to stay with Elflord, but will go with the Autopsy Gremlin," as he stretched his hand out and Jimmy took.

"Goodbye Elford, goodbye Tony, I hope you find socks again," as Dobby walked with Jimmy to the elevator.

"And what of you Snape? What you going to do now?" Gibbs questioned.

"I will search on for Harry Potter; he has to be somewhere that is unless you have the cloak of invisibility?"

"Nope but sometimes think Vance does, but Snape we'll put a BOLO out for the guy, if you want?" Gibbs replied.

"That would be very kind of you," as Snape turned and walked to the stairs.

"Is that it?" Ziva asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Gonna miss the little fella," Tim whispered, "But I suppose…..Just another day at the office then Boss."

"Could say that Tim, now grab your gear, dead Marine Rock Creek Park, and Tony socks," pointing to the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet, as Gibbs walked and his team ran to the elevator, well Tony hopping and skipping, trying to put socks on his feet.

The End


End file.
